


A Taste of His Own Medicine

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Destiel - Freeform, I dislike pick up lines and fanfics related to them, I stepped out of my comfort zone for this one, M/M, Pick Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got a taste of your own medicine.” Sam teased.</p>
<p>“Shut up Sammy. I’m not talking about this. Damn stupid pickup lines.” Dean muttered as he tried to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of His Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure this one good enough but a challenge is a challenge. 
> 
> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 3: pick up lines.

It was a not so busy night for the Winchesters and their trusty angel, Castiel. They managed to clear up some house that was haunted by a poltergeist and nobody got killed in the process, which makes this one a victory to them. They stopped in a local bar of course. It was a “mandatory celebration” as Dean explained as they ordered a few bottles of beer.

Talk was casual, mostly about finding a new job or something to keep their lives interesting. Beer had run out and Dean stood up to get some more but Castiel insisted that he was going to get more liquor for them.

 The angel came out with a confused look on his face and a few bottles of beer in hand. 

“What happened? Anything wrong?” Dean asked. 

“This man… he knew I was an angel but I don’t know him.” Castiel answered as sat down.

“What? How? What did he say?” Dean asked again. 

“He asked if I was from heaven because I look like an angel. Then he gave me this.” The angel answered as he showed them a small crumpled piece of paper. 

Both of them went hysterical and laughed but it was Dean who laughed more. Castiel’s face was written by confusion as both the Winchesters kept laughing.

“I do not understand Dean. Are these numbers coordinates? Or a code perhaps?” He asked.

Dean wiped the tear forming in the corner of his eyes and gave Cas a light pat on the shoulder. “The dude was hitting on you. It’s a pick up line, Cas.” Dean explained as he tried to suppress his laugh but failed to do so.

The whole incident made Cas blush a little and it was the first time the Winchesters saw him flushed and speechless. It seems their little angel-turned-hunter-in-training is not immune to humanly charms such as pick up lines and Dean used that weakness for his entertainment.

The following week was combinations of Dean’s lame pick up lines, Cas being flushed, and Sam being incredibly done with Dean’s antics.

“Hey Cas!”  
  
“Yes Dean?”

“Are you a keyboard because you are my _type._ ”

~~~

“Are you a parking ticket?”

“I’m not having any more of this, Dean.”

 “Because you have ‘fine’ written all over you.”

~~~

 And the worst one to come out of Dean’s mouth: 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” 

“Dean. Please stop.” 

“Or do I need to pass by again?”

The whole week was just full of stupid pick up lines, one after the other. Cas was still embarrassed about it but Sam was completely done with Dean. He was practically bullied the poor man and Sam could sense that Cas wanted to go away but where was he to go? His brothers and sisters are hunting him and the only safe place was with the Winchesters. 

Sam tried to talk to Dean about this certain issue. There was something fishy about his brother going overboard with all those pick up lines.

“Dean? What’s with all those pick up lines?” Sam asked as he closed his laptop and ignored the research.

“Nothing. I was just messing with Cas.” Dean answered.

“You do know pick up lines are overt and are, most of the time, humorous displays of romantic interest?” Sam said in his 'i'm-a-smart-know-it-all' voice as he quirked a curious brow at Dean.

That question got Dean a little riled and he sat up from the bed.

“You’re not suggesting I actually _like_ Cas in that way?” Dean asked. “There is no way, at all. I don’t swing that way Sammy.”

“I wasn’t suggesting anything. You were the one who thought that!” Sam defended as he tried not to laugh because Dean was being totally defensive about it.

 “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll stop teasing Cas.” Dean muttered as he went back to sleep.

But he didn’t stop. The moment Cas steps foot in their motel room, he was all out with the pick up lines once again and Sam knew Cas looked at him for help. The guy looked absolutely tormented and he doesn't know what to do. There are times that Dean’s antics would just fade away but there are times that Sam had to step up, do something, and watch as everything blew up on Dean’s face. That time has come. 

“Sam I’m not sure I can do that.” Castiel said in a nervous voice.

 “Dude! You are _the_ angel of the Lord. You’ve killed countless demons and monsters. You can do this.” Sam reassured him.

“But how will I do it?” He asked.

“Just wait for the perfect moment. I gave you a few examples. Just pick one off the list when the perfect timing comes.” Sam answered as he gave Cas a small smile.

 And like the saying goes, “ask and you shall receive” because the perfect opportunity has presented itself when they hunted and brought down a Djinn. Sam cut the restraints of the victim and comforted a teenage girl who was still in shock and her body was shaking in fright.

“I’m alright!” Dean groaned as he rolled on his back and lay there for a few seconds. “I’m sick and tired of being manhandled to the ground by some creepy ass djinns.” 

Cas offered a hand and helped Dean up. “God how many times do I have to fall down on my ass?” Dean complained as he dusted off the dirt on his leather jacket.

“You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me.” Cas said as smoothly as he could and looked straight into Dean's eyes. 

Dean blinked at him as Cas walked away towards the other victims. Sam nearly died laughing at Dean’s blush-filled face and he remained quiet for the rest of the week, which was a relief to all of them.

“You got a taste of your own medicine.” Sam teased. 

“Shut up Sammy. I’m not talking about this. Damn stupid pickup lines.” Dean muttered as he tried to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks.

 


End file.
